RAVE
by akuroku fan on fire
Summary: flashing lights, dancing people, great drinks and... sexy redheads? who knew a night at the rave would be so exciting. "im not innocent!" main akuroku. more pairings in later chapters. rated M for later chapters.
1. how he lived

chapter 1: how he lived

Flashing lights sure to cause an epileptic seize. The fog machines, which were littered around the large room, blew a thick plume of smoke, which covered the ground. A horde of bodies occupied the middle of the floor.

They grinded and rubbed against one another. Panting breaths made the air heavy with heat. The bodies were slick with sweat and perspiration. The bodies glistened in the seizure inducing lights.

A single disk-jockey occupied the crowd. Controlling them with the flick of his wrists. Such a scene was quite common in Twilight Town. Many people attended these parties, raves, bashes whatever you want to call them.

One in particular, was dancing in the midst of the crowd, was short with straw blonde hair and electric blue eyes that glinted nicely. He was dressed in the usual attire. Tight clothes clung to his sweaty body. Wrapped around his chest was a black t-shirt, with a band logo of some sort on it, around his legs he wore tightly fitting jeans, worn with use.

To match his attire he had the promiscuously mischievous nature. He never dated a single person for too long. A month or so and then he'd break it off, gently. He wasn't one to be harsh. His partners ranged in height, hair color, personality, and even gender. He had no preference when it came to dating. Male, female. It never mattered.

Looking around from his place on the dance floor he noticed all the different people. People with black hair, people with pink, orange, purple, neon green, blue, white, blonde, and brown. The DJ for this particular rave had silvery blue hair, cropped short in the back and had a long portion that covered half his face. He had large headphones on, one covering his ear and the other not, in the usual DJ looking wear.

Letting the beat of the music take him, he swayed and danced to the beat. He was grinded on, rubbed on, but he didn't care. He grinded and rubbed back. It was the unwritten, unspoken law of the Rave. Dance. Just dance and let the music flow through you.

Now you're probably wondering what this rave has in significance to the story. Well it's where it all started. Maybe if he hadn't attended he would be spared the hurt he later felt. But looking back, he never regretted coming. He actually thanked the gods that he did show. For if he hadn't he wouldn't have met his significant other. 'He' has a name. And that name is Roxas. And this is the tale of Roxas. And his life, at the Rave.


	2. Flirtation, just a game

Chapter 2: Flirtation, Just a game.

Pulsing beats, flashing lights, these came to be known as the heartbeat of my life. I felt them in my body and soul. I was never happy unless I was dancing. How I came to know this style of life I do not know. But what I do know is that I will never be with out it.

Glancing around I see this rave isn't as big as they usually are. But the night's still young. Tonight I thought was going to go by just the same as any other night. Oh how was I wrong.

When it became more crowded I began to venture farther into the pack of people, squeezing in between the bodies and dancing along with them. I have lost count the number of times I have been groped tonight. I never cared though.

I push myself away from the crowd as I begin to tire. I make my way to the bar and order a bottle of water. Needing to quench my thirst.

My electric eyes darted around as I finished my water, tossing it in the nearest bin I continued to look around. Yes the rave has indeed grown in size. Other people are just standing around, taking a quick break from dancing. One in particular catches my eye.

He possessed green eyes that made a royal emeralds dull in comparison. His hair, bright and flamingly red, was spiked up, making him look taller then he was. Not that he needed that. He was at least a head taller then me. Simple attire clung to his pale skin. A neon green tank top, with many wristbands and glow stick necklaces, and black and neon green Tripp pants, the bottom half was zipped off, leaving the long dragging pants as shorts. Adorning his feet were black converse, with neon green laces.

He glanced my way and caught my eyes. He looked up and down my body. They then returned to my eyes and bore into me. I felt my legs move forward, taking me to him. He also started to walk my way. When we were close he bent down and spoke over the music into my ear.

"The Name's Axel. Commit it to memory"

A voice to match his appearance. I stretched up and spoke in his ear, my own name.

"Roxas"

Axel leaned back and let his eyes drag across my body before he offered me his hand, silently asking me to dance with him. I eagerly took it and let him lead me to the floor. Once in a spot I let my body sway and move. His eyes watched me as I twisted and turned. Dancing closer to him I turned around, facing away from him. He reached forward and grasped my hips with his hands. He pulled me back, bodies connecting and grinding against each other. Axel had both of his legs on the outside of mine. He hooked his thumbs on my belt and leaned us back.

I reached up after awhile and let my hand weave into his crimson spikes. I turned my cheek and rested it on his hard chest. He leaned down and nipped my ear. I hissed, but it was lost in the beat of the music. I began to turn around, rubbing my hip into his crotch hard. I saw him narrow his eyes and hiss.

I gazed up into his eyes. He seemed to read the message I tried to ask. He leaned down and I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, dragging him down closer. He locked his arms around my waist and pressed our bodies together once again.

Because of his height I had to stretch onto my tiptoes to reach his face. Once there I pressed my lips to his, He reached up with one of his hands and pressed it to the back of my neck, the other moving to the small of my back. I kept my tight grip on his neck and bit his lip. Getting a bite back in return.

This went on for awhile. I actually lost track of time. It's not like it was an unusual sight either. Couples made out on the dance floor like this all the time. It also didn't matter we were both guys. Well known fact was, most people just didn't care.

I felt his tongue press against my lips. I parted them and eagerly allowed him entrance. His other hand came up to cup behind my head; I lowered my arms and gripped the bottom edges of his tank top. I pulled back and stared into those green eyes, they were so green. He seemed to understand and pulled us out of the crowd. We stood on the outskirts of the dancing floor. I glanced around at the other people, oblivious to us. His eyes never left my face. I finally returned my eyes back to his, and pulled him down again, eager to continue. He pressed hips mouth to mine hungrily. Full of passion, this kiss was. It gradually began to slow, but it never lost it's passion. Eventually we both stopped and settled into staring at each other. Axel spoke first. There was that voice again.

"Wanna go out sometime?"

"Yeah, I'd like that" I said pulling him down slowly. "I'd like that a lot" I got in before kissing him softly, so unlike the way we had just kissed.

That's how we spent the rest of the night. Dancing and making out. A very good combination in my book. Unfortunately the rave had to end. Much to my distaste. I was very content in dancing with Axel forever. Thank you very much. Humph. I glanced over at Axel who was standing a few feet away watching the other dancers leave.

I felt my pockets and grinned when I felt paper in it. I excused myself and dashed around the corner and jumped for joy when I found a discarded blue ink pen, I hastily wrote my name, address, phone number and 'Call me~3' under it. I folded it up and kept it in my hand I rushed back to see Axel still waiting. I breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't disappeared. He held his arm up and I nestled my self into his side, he wrapped the raised arm around my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around his waist in return.

"Now what?" I asked looking up as we left the club. Axel hummed in thought and looked down at me.

"Wanna come back to my place?" He offered. Hm. If I went back to Axel's place I bet we'd end up sleeping together. My gut had that feeling to it, and trust me, my gut's never wrong. Normally I wouldn't have had a problem with that, but…I don't want to sleep with Axel. No let me rephrase that. I did want to sleep with him, but I didn't want this to end as a one-night stand. No. So I debated. And Axel let me think. He waited patiently like before.

I shook my head no. I glanced up at him and he had the most disappointed look on his face. I saw it and quickly blurt out.

"I just don't want this to end up as a one-night stand." I said,

"No, your scared to sleep with me aren't you?" He said smiling. I pursed my lips and shoved his side.

"No I'm not scared to sleep with you. I'd rather just wait." I said. I felt him nuzzle his face in my spiky blonde hair.

"Scared" He mumbled. I hoped my hair stabbed him in the eye.

"I. Am. Not. Scared! I'm not innocent! Why would I be scared? Guess what?" I paused "I'm NOT!" I said frowning. He chuckled and squeezed my shoulder, nuzzling me closer to him. It was hard to resist clinging to his side, which all in all I really, really wanted to. I returned my arms to their recent place, Axel's waist, and I felt his face in my hair again. I turned my head and hid it in his chest. I smirked and looked up and him. He raised an eyebrow at my smirk, then both shot up as I stuck my hand, the one with the paper, into his back pocket. I left the paper there and pulled my hand back out. I stood on the tips of my toes and pressed a kiss to his mouth quickly.

I stepped back and smirked, shoving my hands into my pockets. "Check your pockets" I said before turning and heading off quickly to my own house. I glanced over my shoulder and he looked dumbfounded and I mouthed a good bye and winked at him. I turned the corner and found myself chuckling quietly.


End file.
